Not Again!
by Luffy56WOPS
Summary: Courage the cowardly boy has an unwanted visitor from the past. Can he escape again from his Uncle Fred or will he fall prey to him this time? Human Courage.


In this story, Courage and the other villains are humans and Fred isn't a barber in this. He just had an obsession of dressing people and this leads to things that Courage never wanted to know about.

This does have molestation and not exactly consensual stuff but Fred wasn't exactly a consensual person sooooo it turned out like this. This was kinda my interpretation on what this episode kinda symbolized and you can take it however you want. I just hope I don't get too much hate from it :p

I do not own this show! Enjoy!

* * *

Courage is a kind boy. He lived with his caring adoptive mother Muriel and his Grumpy adoptive father Eustice. He has always been a scared boy, but who could blame him after all the abnormal and creepy things happening in the middle of Nowhere. Like that creepy man Kats that has put his family in danger multiple times. Or even that cannibalistic man who tried to eat his mother. Not to mention an assortment of things that Courage would rather not think about.

Now Courage was resting next to his mother as she felt through his fuchsia hair and Eustice was sitting into his favorite red chair reading his newspaper. The boy let out a sigh of contempt as he always enjoyed these moments. He loved it when she would pet his head like this, but his bliss was short lived.

The phone sounded off and the ringing snapped him out of his daze and Muriel regretfully pulled her loving fingers from his head.

"Oh my, I wonder who that could be?" she said and she got up to answer the phone in the kitchen.

Courage didn't make a sound of protest but simply stared around the room, waiting for her to get back. His eyes met with his fathers for a short moment. He had set his newspaper down and his ever present grimace always intimidated him. He reached behind his chair and in one swift motion, shouted at Courage with his mask on his face. The pink haired boy screamed in fright and jumped back from his relaxed spot in fear. He was shaking and his vision was clouded with fright but when he came to his senses the annoying sound of his cackling father pierced his ears. He whined in the back of his throat to sound out his distress and protest, but his father continued to laugh.

The man's chuckles died down just as Muriel came back into the living room.

"Oh dear Courage, you look like you've seen a ghost!" She said as she placed a comforting hand on his head, effectively driving away his fear and embarrassment. "Well, not to worry. Fred is coming over to visit again. He can't wait to see ya Courage!" With that statement, all comfort vanished and he stared at Muriel wide eyed and scared.

"No!" he pleaded as his voice cracked in distress. Anything but Freaky Fred! He was one of the oddities of this place that haunted his dreams. The last time he visited he-

"I'll have none of that rudeness Courage! Fred is coming over tomorrow because he needs a place to stay. He just recently got discharged." She said sternly.

"That Freak is not setting one freaky foot in this house again!" Eustice said with a scowl but was silenced when he got bopped on the head by Muriel. "OW! What'd I do?"

"Now Courage, why don't you tidy up the guest bed in the attic? I'm sure he'll be exhausted from coming out here." Muriel said as she hummed into the kitchen to get dinner started.

Courage regretfully went up the attic and left Eustice to rub his bald head. HE didn't want to think about what had happened at Fred's last visit, but the thought of him coming over again caused such painful memories to resurface.

He was trapped in the bathroom with the man on parole. His creepy grin and unsettling green eyes staring at him with a look he didn't like. He was banging on the door in fright hoping that his father would be back as soon as possible. Courage didn't know why the man was in jail and he had a panicking feeling he was about to find out.

"Courage" He said to him in his deep voice that made courage shake with fear. "Your clothes." He said, which confused him to no end. He looked back and forth between his clothes and the man confused and panicking.

He had gotten up and started to walk over to him. "It reminds me of how I first _felt_ about _clothes_." He mused as he put his skinny hand on Courage's shoulder, he was shaking violently but also paralyzed with fear. Before he knew it he was being led to the other end of the bathroom and Fred had easily picked him up and sat him on the toilet seat.

"My dear friend from the past I hold dear,

Always smiling ear to ear,

Had such a collection of clothes ever-fair,

He put them on without a care,

But with such a tempting display I did despair,

I became quite….. Naughty."

The way he said the words worried him and sent a chill down his spine as he said the word "Naughty". Fred was holding him in place by his shoulders as he recounted what he was saying.

"Such fair skin left untouched and un-had,

Always left me quite glad,

Covered up by such cloth and robes,

Maybe I had been quite…Naughty."

Now courage was really worried, as to what was happening. He had started to jerk away and try to get out of Fred's hold but his strong hands held him in place. Fred had started to slowly lift up his shirt and that only made Courage fight harder and flail around in panic. But his grip had been quite consistent and he managed to get Courage's pink shirt off, leaving his torso exposed. When his shirt came off he took the opportunity to run and hide in the shower closing the curtain behind him, as Fred, for some reason, was distracted by his shirt and stared at it lovingly. He was shivering and curled into a ball onto the wet shower tub, because it had been recently used, as the faucet was dripping cold drops of water on his now bare back.

The shower curtain suddenly opened to reveal Fred, Courage gasped in shock, even if he knew this was a poor hiding spot.

"Now Courage. You shouldn't play in the shower." He said as he grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him out of there. Courage kept struggling to get away so Fred had to resort to straddling courage to the floor and sitting on his stomach. He whined in protest and fear.

"Ah, how damp and wrinkled they are,

Your pants remind me of a girl from afar,

Such fashion, such flare,

But oddly enough she didn't care

If her ruffled clothes got wet or would tear,

I say, I dared, that I thought she wouldn't care

If I got a little… Naughty"

He said the last word as he reached back behind him to find the hem of Courage's pants, only to skillfully unbutton his shorts behind him and slowly pull down the zipper.

Courage was trying to get away with all his might but during his struggles Fred has trapped both his wrists in his hand and pinned them above Courage's head. Courage was very short and Fred was extremely tall so it wasn't hard for Fred to keep Courage pinned and still be able to reach behind him to Courage's pants.

"Now, surprisingly, she complied,

I suppose studies of fashion had earned her trust,

And our previous relationship had been a must,

But once the time come that I had seen her bust,

I became quite.

 _Naughty_ "

For some reason, this time he said the word it held a lot more malice. Courage was trembling with complete panic and he saw no way to escape, only adding on his dread a he stared at this man. He started to slide off his pants bit by bit and as he had talked about other people and undressing them in such a way, Courage started to understand the reason why he was in jail.

That's right! The parole bracelet! He looked up to see the beeping bracelet on Fred's wrist that was holding his hands above his head. There was a number on there to contact his parole officer!

A hand running down the smooth, pale skin of his torso caused him to look back at Fred and further down at his torso. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating out of his chest. Fred's warm hand had gone over his chest and felt his heart ramming against his ribcage.

"There's nothing to fear my dear boy. You're in good hands." He said, but that defiantly didn't convince Courage. Fred had started roaming his hand over Courage's pale torso and he felt the smooth skin. Courage was shivering at the strange treatment and had a light blush come to his face. Fred's hand graced over to Courage's nipple and started tweaking it and gently playing with it. This made Courage give a frightened and confused gasp and slightly arch off the cold bathroom floor. It felt so strange to him, no one had ever touched him like this. He had accidentally let out a small moan as Fred pinched his nipple, cheeks flaring up in a bright red at the sound he made. He'd never made those sounds before, and he was overall confused at such a strange but good feeling. Fred's grin was wider than ever, if that was possible.

But fear started flooding back into Courage's senses and he tried to get away from the man again twisting and arching away from him. A deep moan was heard from Fred because with all Courage's struggling he had unintentionally started to grind into Fred's crotch. This stopped Courage's efforts immediately and he stared wide eyed at Fred.

"I had never thought you would be quite so adorable." He grinned at Courage and he gulped.

* * *

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this. Sadly I can't give any promises on when I will update this but hopefully it will be soon :)! Please review it helps me a lot to know how I can improve my writing XD Thankyou!


End file.
